


Perks of Having a Young Lover

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pompous Pep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>question: how do you deal with a horny teenager?</p>
<p>answer: well, you gotta find someway because dang.</p>
<p>hey, guess who was bored enough to write a trashy vlad/danny smut fic? me, it was me. i wrote this trash. ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Having a Young Lover

Vlad fought down another sigh as he pushed his reading glasses back in place. He was in bed and was going over needed paperwork he’s been ignoring lately. Of course, he could just get these needed papers out of the way, if a certain needy teenager wasn’t wrapped around him, peppering his neck with kisses.

“Daniel…” Vlad muttered, looking over at him. “Daniel, please. I need to do this work.”

“C’mon Vlad.” Danny whispered against his neck. He was almost on top of the older gentleman, his lanky legs almost wrapped around, and Vlad felt something poking him.

Vlad gave out an exaggerated sigh, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “For the love of God, Daniel. We’ve done it twice today. That’s not enough for you?”

“Obviously not.” Danny said, sticking his tongue out at Vlad. “You know what they say, third time’s the charm.”

Vlad gave Danny a dry look. Danny smiled back, his hands wandering to Vlad’s shirt, trying to unbutton it. Vlad slapped Danny’s hands away, making the boy wince.

Danny frowned at him and gave out a whine. Vlad rolled his eyes, removing his glasses. _'Perks of having a young lover,'_ he thought sarcastically.

“Please, Vlad? It can be a quickie, I don’t care!” Danny asked, tugging on Vlad’s arm.

Vlad glared at Danny. They really have done it twice today. First time was in the morning, a little before breakfast. The second time was in the living room, of all places, and on the couch too. Though, that was his idea. Honestly, he didn’t like the thought of getting his favorite chair dirty.

“Daniel…” Vlad began. “I’m just not up for it, dear. Twice is enough for me.”

Danny groaned, dramatically placing his head on Vlad’s shoulder. Vlad heard the fake sobs and sniffles. He rolled his eyes again.

“But I’m horny…” Danny whined.

“I think you’ll live.” Vlad answered sarcastically.

Danny moved his head up, and glared at Vlad. He gave a condensing smirk and moved away, crossing his arms. Vlad raised a brow at him.

“Well, maybe I’m unsatisfied because you’re not a good lover.” Danny picked at.

Vlad stared at him, Danny looking like he was going to win this silly argument. “Funny, because this morning _and_ this afternoon, you sounded satisfied enough. Or you don’t remember the very _loud_ moans you _always_ make?”

Danny blushed red and he glared at Vlad. He stared down at the paperwork littered on the bed and pushed them all off. He huffed, a little glow of green in his eyes.

Vlad frowned at Danny. He looked down and can see the bulge was still there. Well, that’s impressive. He pushed his hair back. He needed a way to have Danny leave him alone so he can just do the stupid paperwork.

“Alright, Daniel.” He said.

Danny’s brows shot up. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Vlad answered.

Danny grinned and went to removing his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and pulled off his pants. He fling them behind him, not caring where they landed. He pulled off his boxers, his erection standing up and looking for attention.

Danny looked up and noticed Vlad didn’t remove any of his clothes. “Hey, what gives, you bastard?” He asked, frowning.

Vlad didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Danny and pulled him. Danny fell on the bed and Vlad had him lay with his head on the pillow. He hovered over him, Danny looking up at him. Danny’s face was flushing as his heart started picking up pace.

“Unfortunately, Daniel, I’m not as young as you are so you can’t expect us to go at it like little bunny rabbits.” Vlad said, tucking back his hair behind his ear.

Danny chuckled, smiling. “You’d look cute with rabbit ears though.” He joked. Vlad snorted, and tweaked Danny’s nose. “So, if we’re not gonna do it, then…?”

“Then, you are going to stay still and just, let me work.” Vlad said, placing Danny’s hands above his head.

“Work?” Danny asked cautiously. Vlad moved down and placed a kiss on Danny’s neck. Danny shivered, shifting a bit. Vlad moved lower, placing kisses and little bites on Danny’s neck. Danny moaned softly.

Vlad went to Danny’s chest, giving one nipple a lick as he rubbed the other one. Danny bit his lower lip, squirming. His hands twitched above his head. He’ll never know how Vlad somehow made his nipples so sensitive but it always felt good when they were touched, licked and sucked.

Danny arched his back when he felt Vlad doing those exact things to him. His moans raised in volume as Vlad started to go lower. Wet kisses on his stomach and fingers teasing his treasure trail. Danny looked down at Vlad, panting.

“Holy shit, are you gonna give me a bj?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Daniel.” Vlad answered, placing another kiss on his stomach.

“You never give me bjs. I-I mean, you do but not usually.” Danny said, licking his lips.

“I have reasons why I don’t. But since you’re so pushy today, consider this a special treat.” Vlad said, looking up at him.

Danny nodded, his blush going more red. Vlad went down, lips lightly touching the tip of Danny’s cock. Danny moaned, squirming. Vlad stuck his tongue out, giving the tip a swift lick and went to lick the side of the erection. He worked from base to tip, rubbing Danny’s balls.

Danny moaned, squirming and twitching. He gave out vocal expressions, biting his lip every now and then. He moved his hands and touched Vlad’s head. Vlad stopped and pulled Danny’s hands away. Danny gave out a frustrated groan, looking down at Vlad.

“What’s the big deal?” He asked, panting.

“You tend to pull when I suck you off, Daniel. Hands stay where they were before.” Vlad demanded, frowning.

“You don’t like it when I pull your hair?” Danny asked, raising a brow.

“It’s not fun for me, Daniel. And it hurts.” Vlad said, glaring.

Danny snorted, chuckling. “Excuse you for having long hair, fruitloop.” He teased.

Vlad rolled his eyes. “You know, both parties should be enjoying the sexual experience, not just one. It’s not attractive to be selfish, Daniel.”

“Did that seriously come out of you?” Danny joked again.

Vlad frowned again and gave the base of Danny’s cock a hard pinch. Danny winced, hissing. “You want to keep laughing or do you want me to continue?” Vlad asked, smirking.

Danny glared down at Vlad. He looked away, pouting. He moved his hands back above his head. “Continue, please.” He muttered.

Vlad smiled smugly and moved his head back down. He opened his mouth and gave the tip a suck. Danny gasped, shaking. He moaned loudly as Vlad took him all in and started bobbing his head.

“Fuuuuuck! Holy shit, Vlad, aaahhhh….” He moaned out, his hands clinging to the pillow.

Vlad went a little faster and Danny whimpered. He bucked his hips harshly, nearly choking Vlad. Vlad pulled away, glaring. He held on to Danny’s legs, making them stay in place. “No bucking either, Daniel.” He said lowly.

“Come fucking on!” Danny complained.

Vlad held on tightly as he went back to his actions. Danny’s moans were getting louder, as well as his vulgar language. He felt the young teenager twitch and squirm, trying to move his hips, his hands looking like they were going to rip his pillow.

Danny gave out whines and whimpers, his eyes unknowingly glowing. He arched his back, panting rapidly. He tasted blood a bit on his lips from biting them too much.

“Vlad, holy fuck, shit! Fuck, fuuuck! O-Oh man, oh m-man! Fuck, I-I can’t-!”

Without warning, he came in Vlad’s mouth. Vlad made a noise of disapproval, moving his mouth away. Sticky cum shot out, showering over Danny’s stomach and chest. Vlad managed to swallow the some that was in his mouth.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Danny tire himself out by his intense orgasm. He lightly touched Danny’s cock, giving it light, feather-like touches. Danny whined, his body already sensitive from the orgasm. Vlad sighed, moving back and looking at Danny like he was a masterpiece.

“Better now?” He asked.

Danny nodded, giving Vlad the thumbs-up. Vlad chuckled and climbed on top of Danny. He leaned down to kiss him but was stopped when Danny put his hand over his mouth.

“Dude, no offense but you had my dick in your mouth just a few seconds ago. Can you just go, I dunno, brush your teeth or something?”

Vlad rolled his eyes and gave Danny a small smack on the head. He rolled off the bed and went into his bathroom. When he came back out, Danny was still on the bed, in the same position.

“Goodness, did I made you that tired?” Vlad joked, climbing back on the bed.

Danny snorted, his eyes closed. Vlad leaned back down, kissing Danny. Danny kissed back, humming. “Mmm, minty.” He whispered.

Vlad chuckled, giving Danny another kiss. Danny opened his eyes, smiling at Vlad. Vlad raised his brows up, and laughed.

“Your eyes are still glowing, Daniel.” He said.

“They are? I thought they did that when I’m angry.” Danny said, touching underneath one of his eyes.

“Perhaps just very strong emotions make them glow like that.” Vlad said, ruffling Danny’s hair.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have paperwork to do. I’ll be in my office if you need me. Sleep well, Daniel.”

Vlad placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead and gathered up his papers. He left the bedroom, leaving Danny alone. Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes. He did a little celebration jig on the bed for actually getting a blowjob today. That really does rarely happen.


End file.
